Digital wallets that store different payment instruments for a user have recently become more popular. Currently, a customer may use a personal electronic device, such as a mobile phone, to access digital wallet information to participate in a digital payment transaction. As such, customers that do not carry personal electronic devices are unable to access their digital wallet information.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.